Hora
The Hora region (洞地方, Hora-chihō) is a large continent that lies to far east of the Pokémon continent. Like its western counterpart, the Hora region is a pokémon continent, filled with the creatures known as Pokémon. Similar to the canon Unova region, Hora is based on the United States of America in its modernization. Hora is a fanmade region that is the main setting of this fanon wiki and all of the events and adventures herein. Trainers begin in various towns in the region, however, most beginning trainers venture to Eden Town to get a starter Pokémon from Professor Changi. The professor, not typical of past professors, offers a choice of any starter from Generations I-V; Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawott. It is the first region to feature all 649 pokémon as wild and catchable. Due to being so far away from the mainland Pokémon continent, it starts the "route system" over again at 1. It has its own Pokémon Contest competitions, as well as a Safari Zone, though it does not have a Battle Frontier or tower. Etymology and design concept Hora is based off of America in culture and technology level (to a certain degree). Unlike the regions before it, though, it does not take on a similar geographical look as the country it was based on. The Hora region seems to be comprised of two giant island, a third, smaller island, on the farthest west side. These three islands are surrounded by a much large continent, the edges of which are connected to the Hora region. Like America, it is a very modern region shown in its cities, however, like other Pokémon inhabited areas, it has a dense and flourishing wilderness where wild pokémon thrive. The kanji for Hora (洞) can meant "grotto", most likely referring to the many water ways located in and around the region. Most of the cities in the Hora region are named after flowers (save for Eden Town). History Incomplete Section Cities, routes, and other locations Hora has 28 cities and towns, which act as settlements for people and their pokémon partners as well. In the top, northeastern part of the region lies Caspia City, the location of Hora's Pokémon league, called the Caspia Conference. Caspia City can only be reached by boat from Dahlia City. The Hora region also has 33 routes in all, which are passages and roads that allow trainers and other travelers to go from place to place within the region itself. Due to being a great distance from the main Pokémon continent, Hora has a route numbering system that starts at 1 and goes to 33. Only four of those routes are sea routes. Some routes are heavily afflicted by weather conditions from time to time. Cities and towns * Eden Town * Freesia Town * Gardenia Town * Lumex City * Mimosa City * Monkshood Town * Phlox Town * Diadem City * Osiana Town * Sage City * Safflower City * Port Kardinal * Saponaria City * Speedwell Town * Strawflower Town * Telstar City * Dahlia City * Tuberose Town * Caspia City * Watsonia City * Willow Town * Aster Town * Crocus City Landmarks * Ancient Tower * Ancient Ruins * Caspia Conference Stadium * Dark Crag * Draco Pass * Cycling Road * Mt. Hora * Osiana Forest * Safari Zone * Victory Road Routes Hora's routes are numbered from 1 to 33, due to being so far away from the mainland Pokémon continent. Leagues Hora League The Hora League is the regional Pokémon League. After obtaining all eight badges from the eight Gym Leaders, a trainer may journey to Caspia City to compete in the Caspia Conference at the Caspia Conference Stadium. The leaders are as followed; ; Gold & Silver :* Town: Gardenia Town :* Badge: Garden Badge :* Type: Normal ; Sydonay :* Town: Monkshood Town :* Badge: Oak Badge :* Type: Grass ; Yellow :* Town: Diadem City :* Badge: Plasma Badge :* Type: Electric ; Angela :* Town: Safflower City :* Badge: Arcadia Badge :* Type: Water ; Ruby :* Town: Telstar City :* Badge: Torch Badge :* Type: Fire ; Rose :* Town: Watsonia City :* Badge: Void Badge :* Type: Dark ; Sapphire :* Town: Aster Town :* Badge: Spoon Badge :* Type: Psychic ; Ryan :* Town: Caspia City :* Badge: Draco Badge :* Type: Dragon Trivia * Hora has the most female gym leaders of any other region in the Pokémon universe thus far. ** Of the nine gym leaders, five are named after pokédex holders from the Pokémon Adventure manga. * Hora is the only region aside from Kanto (in Pokémon Yellow) to give out more than one starter Pokémon. ** It gives out the most starter Pokémon of any region; having 15 choices. ** It is also the only region without a trio of new starter pokémon of its own. Category:Locations Category:Regions